


The Little Raven

by My_Little_Darling_Vhenan (orphan_account)



Series: ☾ - The White Halla And The Dread Wolf - ☽ [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Elvhen, F/M, Fanfiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/My_Little_Darling_Vhenan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tags Will update over time..</p>
          </blockquote>





	The Little Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags Will update over time..

* * *

  **\- { Little Rave } -**

**Soundtrack - ([Link ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b4CjB-7IT4o))**

* * *

 

**Deep into that  darkness peering,**

**long she stood there,**

**wondering,fearing,doubting,**

**dreaming dreams no mortal**

**ever dared to dream before.**

_Eager Allen Poe_

_"The Raven"_


End file.
